To Win a King's Heart
by freemanisms
Summary: After searching for his father, Thorin Oakenshield meets with Gandalf in the Prancing Pony. Little does he know, he will also meet the woman who will accompany him on his journey to the Shire. Rating will change to M in future chapters, Thorin/OC


_**A/N: **__Hello, everyone! So this is my first story on my new account. I deleted my old one and wanted to start out fresh! Please review, and give me some feedback, and I really hope you like this! I have a little plot in my mind, but I'm not sure if anyone will even want to read this. Also, some of the scenes I write are scenes from the movies, but not exactly the same, mainly because I can't remember exactly what was said. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with The Hobbit or the characters.

The sound of clashing dishes and boisterious laughter was all that could be heard at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. When people spoke to one another, they had to call out loudly to be heard. The inn was always busy, especially at night. But today it was packed full of people. All sorts of men and women were crammed inside, trying to stay warm or hoping to fill their empty stomachs. The women that served the customers were on high alert tonight, making sure not to linger around the drunken men. One young woman had just cleaned off a table when another person entered the Inn.

The young girl squinted to see who it was. Maybe it was a young boy, but she couldn't recall a time when a young boy was ever in the Inn. She squinted a little harder, and realized that a dwarf had entered. Her eyes widened when he tilted his head, his hood sliding off. She had never seen a dwarf that looked so handsome. She had always heard that dwarves were meant to be ugly. That they were unattractive and short. She didn't mind the idea of them being short however, seeing as how she was barely over five feet tall. The woman's eyes followed the dwarf until he stopped at the table she'd just washed. He sat alone, ignoring the noises around him. He grimaced at the sound of drunken laughter, and kept his eyes straight down to his hands.

"Quit gawking, and serve him wot' he wants!" said an older woman curtly. The young woman rolled her eyes, and did as she was told. The old woman's name was Holga. She was a stern woman, but she had always watched out for the young girl ever since she could remember. The younger woman quickly walked to the dwarf's table, and spoke loudly so he could hear her.

"What'll you have?" Her voice was soft but strong, and the handsome dwarf looked up at who had spoken to him.

"Whatever is-"

The dwarf stopped speaking when a large fellow walked up behind the young woman.

"Well 'ello, Rue!" The man's words were slurred, and he grinned maliciously at the young woman.

"Hello. Don't call me that." She hissed, simply ignoring the drunk man, and turned her attention back to the dwarf in front of her.

"I'm sorry, sir. What was that?" She asked him, but the dwarf was still looking at the man behind her.

She turned around and nearly bumped her nose into the fat man's chest. She yelped when he leaned over, his rank breath attacking her nose.

"That's no way to greet an old friend, lass." He whispered darkly, and she held her ground.

"I don't even know who you are." The woman huffed, and shoved him off of her. He fell over, laughing loudly, yelling for another beer.

She stared at the pathetic man writhing on the floor, thinking of how pitiful the life of a drunkard must be.

"Do you deal with that every day?" a deep voice asked.

She spun around and realized it was the dwarf that had spoken.

"Oh, yes, just about every five minutes!" She smirked, but the dwarf's expression remained emotionless. She cleared her throat awkwardly,

"How about I just get you an ale and some bread?"

The dwarf stared at her a bit longer, but nodded his head soon after. She flashed him a smile, and hurried back to the kitchens.

The dwarven man looked around the Inn, studying each person carefully. He saw how filthy many of the people were, how poor and hungry they all looked. He sighed, knowing that he had no right to judge. He glanced down at the dirty garments he had on, wishing he had something clean to put on.

The dwarf's attention was directed to the young woman who stood beside his table, holding a plate of stale - but edible - bread and a mug of ale.

"Here you are!" She said, barely looking at him, and leaned over to drop the plate in front of him. The dwarf realized he was staring at her chest that was pooling out of her tight corset. Thankfully, she'd either not noticed or didn't care. She smiled to him once again, and was immediately serving another customer.

He cursed himself, and tried to remove the dirty thoughts in his mind. He began eating the bread and realized just how hungry he truly was. He devoured it, ignoring the slight taste of staleness, and quickly swallowed his ale. Unlike men, dwarves had a much higher tolerence of alcohol and he only felt a slight buzz.

The dwarf looked up, hoping to catch the attention of the woman that had served him, so that he could ask for more ale. He finally caught sight of her, and watched her intently.

She was yet again trying to ignore a large drunkard, and stood tall and proud. They were standing too far away for the dwarf to understand what was being said. He realized the woman's eyes had narrowed angrily, and she spun around to slap the man beside her.

The dwarf noticed the way her hair had flicked back and saw her ear. It had a very distinct point at the tip, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. As if she realized that someone might be looking at her, she quickly pulled her long dark hair over her exposed ear, and continued on with her task.

The dwarf started violently, when a large man in a grey cloak sat in front of him.

"Master Dwarf!" The old man smiled, looking at the dwarf as if he was expecting a reply.

Silence ensued, and the dwarf shifted uncomfortably. Finally he spoke,

"I don't believe I know you." He said calmly, but feeling agitated nonetheless.

The old man leaned forward, looking at the dwarf seriously. He scanned the shorter man's face, searching for a sign of realization, but found none.

"Ah, I should have introduced myself. My name is-"

"Gandalf!" a small voice called out, and the dwarf saw the young woman running up to the old man.

"Erubadhriel." The older man said warmly, opening his arms widely. The woman smiled and ran to embrace him tightly.

"Gandalf, it has been many summers since I saw you last. What on earth has brought you to the Prancing Pony?" the woman asked him excitedly.

"I have in fact come to see this dwarf." He said slowly, peering down at the man in front of him.

The dwarf's eyes grew larger, and repeated the older man's name.

"I have heard your name before. What do you want with me?" The dwarf grumbled, half interested, half annoyed.

"Apologies, Erubadhriel, but I would like to speak with this dwarf in private." The older man said sternly, but his eyes revealed the kindness in his words. She nodded quickly, and Gandalf stopped her before she left.

"I'll have the same." He smiled, gesturing to the plate in front of Thorin.

She nodded, and started to walk back to the kitchens when the dwarf asked her a question.

"I thought your name was Rue?"

She huffed angrily and replied,

"Many people like to call me this, but I hate it. That is not my name. My name is Erubadhriel."

The dwarf displayed no emotion, and simply nodded. He watched the obviously irritated woman stomp away, and almost felt the urge to smile.

Thorin turned his attention back to the old man sitting in front of him.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, a bit more rudely than he had meant. The older man paid no mind however, and spoke quickly.

"What exactly is Thorin Oakenshield doing in Bree?" He asked, obviously ignoring the dwarf's question.

Thorin remained silent for a few moments, wondering if he should tell the wizard why he was here. He finally leaned forward and told Gandalf that he had heard rumours of his father wandering in this area.

Gandalf looked at him for a moment, secretly pitying the dwarf.

"He still lives," Thorin urged, "I'm sure of it."

The wizard smiled but did not reply. He began to say something but remained silent.

They were interrupted by Erubadhriel once more. She placed Gandalf's food in front of him, and she smiled to the wizard.

"There you are." She grinned, and turned around to clean the table a few feet away from them.

"You spoke to my father, before he went missing," Thorin whispered, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him it was time that he marched to Erebor to destroy the dragon. And I urge you to do the same. It is time to take back your homeland, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin stared at him for a moment, and leaned away from him.

"This is no chance meeting, is it? Gandalf."

"No, it is not." He said, his eyebrows furrowing together, "The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. I fear that darker minds will head towards Erebor."

Thorin listened intently, agreeing with the wizard. For a long time now, Thorin had a horrible thought. Eventually, someone that had no right might try to take Erebor.

"There is no way, Gandalf. The dragon Smaug still watches over the gold."

"Summon the dwarves!" Gandalf reasoned, "They have sworn an oath."

"The Seven Armies swore their oath to the one who wields the Arkenstone, Gandalf." Thorin replied quickly.

"And in case you've forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug!" He said, his voice growing louder.

Gandalf suddenly appeared to have a twinkle in his eye. As if he had a brilliant idea that only he knew of, and he was excited to share it with someone.

"That is why you will need a burglar. Don't you think?" He smiled, as if the notion was obvious.

"A burglar? What are you talking about?"

"I have a fellow in mind actually-"

"What are you talking about, Gandal-"

"-and his name is Bilbo Baggins." The wizard finished, ignoring the fact that the dwarf had interrupted him.

The room seemed quiet to Thorin all of a sudden, and he realized it was because the girl that had served him was standing a few feet away, staring at Gandalf.

"Did you just say Bilbo Baggins?" She whispered,

"Have you been eavesdropping, Miss Erubadhriel?" He asked gruffly,

"I'm sorry, Gandalf, I wasn't eavesdropping!" She urged, but walked closer to them.

"It's just that I know Bilbo, and to hear his name mentinoed here in Bree is strange indeed!"

"You know of this Baggins fellow?" Thorin asked, and she jumped as if she just realized he was sitting beside her.

"Yes, I found his home once, years ago. I consider him a good friend." She smiled, but jumped when Gandalf clapped his hands.

"It's decided!" The wizard said excitedly.

They both turned to him, surprise written on their faces, mixed with a bit of confusion.

"Sorry, what?" Erubadhriel asked softly.

"It's a marvelous idea! Surely Fate has granted us this opportunity! Don't you see, Thorin?"

The dwarf stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Gandalf sighed, and explained his idea as if he was talking to foolish children.

"It is fairly obvious. Erubadhriel will show you the way to Bilbo Baggins. I'm sure she remembers the way. Once you find his home, seeing a familiar face may put the little fellow at ease." Gandalf said, his eyes still shining with excitement.

"Little fellow? Is he a dwarf?"

Erubadhriel laughed, and Thorin looked at her sharply.

"He is a hobbit, Master Dwarf." She said, clearing her throat. The way he stared at her intently made her feel exposed.

"Surely, you don't think that a _hobbit _is a wise chose for a burglar, Gandalf?" Thorin scoffed.

"Hobbits are incredible creatures! Don't underestimate Bilbo, before you've even met him." Erubadhriel said angrily, and Thorin remained silent.

"I'm going to have to agree with her, Thorin. They have remarkable talents and are very determined in what they do. I believe Bilbo is the burglar we need."

The wizard pushed his seat away from the table, and stood up quickly. He towered over the both of them and spoke quietly,

"We shall summon your kin, and meet at the Shire. I believe it's all settled then?" He nodded after asking, as if deciding the answer to his own question.

Before they knew it, Gandalf was heading towards the door to leave.

"Gandalf, I can't just leave! What about the Inn?"

"I can't take a child with me!"

Their protests were left unanswered, and Erubadhriel glared at him.

"I am no child."

The dwarf looked up at her, and glared right back at her.

Silence was all that remained for a few moments, but it felt like eternity to them both.

"I suppose we should leave soon, then."

"You're not serious?" Thorin said, his expression genuinely surprised.

"Do you wish to live your life, never going back to your home? To never again see the place that was taken from you? Imagine the people that might try to steal your mountain. What will you think then? I know what you will think. You will regret not ever trying."

She walked away quickly and the dwarf grabbed her wrist.

Erubadhriel froze, and looked down at the dwarf, fearing that she'd angered him.

"So you _were_ eavesdropping then?" He asked, and by his tone of voice, she thought he was furious.

However, she saw something in his eyes.

A look of excitement or maybe hope. She wasn't exactly sure.

Whatever it was, she knew one thing was certain. She'd be leading a dwarf on an interesting journey to a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins.

**A/N: **_I hope you guys like this so far! I am so excited to start writing again, and I am really in love with Thorin and The Hobbit right now! Please review and tell me what you think of my character Erubadhriel! I would reaaaally appreciate it. And like I said, some of the things I wrote were very similar to the movie, but I do not mean plagarism in ANY WAY. Thank you very much for reading guys!_


End file.
